New technologies such as cell phones and personal digital devices are ubiquitous, but are underused in the public health arena. The proposed study will develop and pilot test innovative approaches using new technologies to contact parents with immunization messages. The specific aims of the Technology for Immunization Message Enhancement program are to: 1) assess technology use among public and private immunization providers, exploring current usage of and willingness to use text messaging and other technologies to communicate with parents of vaccine-eligible children;2) assess the willingness of parents to receive immunization messages through text messaging or other technologies, the perceived barriers to receiving such messages, and preferences regarding the format and content of messages;3) implement and evaluate pilot projects using text messaging and other technologies to support immunization messages, in diverse settings and with different age groups. The proposed study offers an excellent opportunity to create generalizable knowledge in an important new area of research, the use of new technologies to enhance immunization messaging. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The expanding use of technology presents new opportunities for public health to incorporate new technologies into strategies for engaging clients. The proposed project aims to develop and pilot test strategies for using text messages and other new technologies to enhance immunization messages for parents.